


Afraid Of The Darkness

by natnat565



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natnat565/pseuds/natnat565
Summary: Sam and dean were heading home from a hunt and they find a little girl stumbling by the road what happened to her what powers does she have read to figure that out please no hate i am not good at writing fan fictions also there might be some destiel  throughout the book i ship it so much





	Afraid Of The Darkness

Chapter 1 Sam and Dean were heading home from a hunt and they found this little girl stumbling around and Sam saw her first he is like ,"Dean stop the Impala now!" So Dean stops and Sam gets out to see why the little girl was stumbling around the road and the little girl saw Sam and started to shake and ran for her life so Sam runs to catch up to her and when he does he could tell that she was abused by all of the scars on her face and body so in a calm voice Sam said,"It's ok I am not going to hurt you I am a good guy," but the girl said,"That's what they said before they took me and did tests on me," and Sam says," I promise you that we won't hurt you pinkie swear," so Sam finally gets her to the impala and Dean sees his little brother rapped portetivly around the little girl and Sam plops in the seat and buckets them up and Dean says,"Who is that?" Sam replies," I don't think she has a name I might name her Charlie and you can't change my mind about keeping her she has had a rough life,"dean didn't fight it he just nodded when they got home Charlie was still sleeping and Sam was tired after the hunt so he tells dean,"Hey I am gonna sleep you should get some sleep too before your boyfriend gets home," "Fist of all he is not my boyfriend and second I am going to stay up and do some research," so Sam goes to his bed and he falls asleep immediately after this head hits the pillow when he wakes up he realizes that Charlie is not curled up in his arms he says a few curses and grabs a shirt and runs to the living room of the bunker and he saw both dean and Charlie stuffing their faces with the waffles that dean cooked when dean saw him dean said,"Whats the matter Sammy you ran in here like someone was trying to kill you is there an angel in your bed?" Sammy just rolled his eyes and sat down at the table by Charlie and asked,"Whats your name," "I don't have one the bad people I told you about didn't give me a name," "Well how do you like the name Charlie?" Sammy asked Charlie said "i like it" Sam said "we have some time before cas gets here what do you want to do Charlie?" Charlie gets up and hugs Sam's leg so Sam reaches down and picks up Charlie and sits on the couch"you want to watch a movie Charlie?" " What are those?" Sam gets up and puts in finding nemo Sam yells" DEAN WE ARE WATCHING FINDING NEMO I YOU WANT TO WATCH" Dean runs and jumps on the couch"I love this movie"Dean says.When the movie was over Dean was crying and Charlie had fallen asleep after five minutes of the movie with her head in the crook of Sam's neck all of the sudden they heard the door open and they both grabbed their pistols in case of a intruder but cas walked down the stairs so they put their guns up cas noticed Charlie giving Sam's shirt a death grip "what is that?"cas asked "this is Charlie we found her when we were coming home from a hunt we don't know much about her all we know is that she was abused we can tell from all of the scars"Sam said Charlie stirs and wakes up she looks at cas and she has hatred in her eyes her ears go down and she starts to growls "what are you doing here?" Looks to Sam "you said I was safe" jumps out of Sam's arms cas comes closer Charlie winces as her claws come out and growls even more "its ok Charlie"Sam says as he moves between cas and Charlie "you are safe I won't let him hurt you if he does i will hurt him ok " sam says as he holds out his arms Charlie takes a deep breath and her claws go down and she walks to Sam's open arms and sam walks away from cas "What the hell was that about castiel how does she know you?" Dean requested "What did that monster tell you guys about her?" Cas asked "She didn't tell me anything she has been with Sam ever since we found her and Sam hasn't said anything if she did say anything" Dean Voiced.Sam and Charlie went into Sam's room "What happened back there Charlie?"Sam asked "Remember how I told you I lived with bad people."Charlie said" yea I remember" Sam replied "well that was one of the monsters I lived with I used to be an angel but I came down here and I possessed this little girl so I could take her out of her horrible home and then that monster found me and took me to the lab I used to live in and he took my grace and injected me with any and all monster blood they could find so I have a lot of powers and during the injection of the blood the soul of the little girl went to heaven and I am trying to make her proud."Charlie stated starting to cry "man you have had a tough life"replied Sam starting to rock Charlie Charlie falls asleep so Sam puts her down and goes to tell cas off "cas how could you do that Charlie told me what you and other people did to her."Sam growls"What did they do to her?" Dean demands "He took her grace so she couldn't get away and then he put all kinds of monster blood in her and during the injections her only friend died and she wanted to take the little girl away from the pain of being abused!" Sam growled "She was a disgrace to all angel kind she wouldn't kill innocent people and she ignored the big plan she was always a monster so we just gave her the blood of them." Cas yelled "What do you mean she was a monster she did nothing wrong she just did to kill innocent people"Sam yells and goes back upstairs to rock and hug Charlie until she wakes up "Sammys right you know,its pretty screwed up that you gave her monster blood and took her grace away how long did you do it? Why did you do it? Did you do it because you were angry that chuck left was that it?"Dean demands "yes we started when we heard god would not be back but I regret my actions and I am glad that Sammy has taken her in." Cas replies


End file.
